


My Hero Ushiwaka

by matrix_child



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (but not sexual violence), (by Oikawa), (by Ushiwaka), Anal Sex, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Minor Violence, Oral Sex, Sarcasm, Shameless Smut, Weird Plot Shit, it has a plot! (for a change)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 06:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14050482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrix_child/pseuds/matrix_child
Summary: Oikawa visits Tokyo to watch Karasuno's first match at the Nationals. He gets into a trouble/fight with random thugs but a certain guy is there to save the day.





	My Hero Ushiwaka

**Author's Note:**

> Readers discretion is advised - pls read the tags ;)  
> There are some minor spoilers for the manga (the events that happen after the anime), but I tried to keep it vague.

Today was Karasuno's first match at the Nationals.

Volleyball teams’ classmates, supporters and families, as well as interested spectators, have been gathering in front of the Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium, waiting to be let inside.

Oikawa was standing a bit farther from the gym, surrounded by a bunch of girls, wearing his best lady-killer smile. His curiosity was apparently stronger than his pride and he decided to check out the match. That wouldn't be the case if Shiratorizawa was playing – he simply wanted to make sure Karasuno's victories in the prefecture qualifiers weren’t a fluke. Then he could finally put all this behind and start more actively studying for college exams.

The girls were currently chirping about going to the café and inviting him, while their male classmates were throwing threatening looks from afar. Nothing out of the ordinary…

That’s why he was perplexed when three guys actually came over and interrupted their chat. He recognized school uniforms but not faces – Ougiminami, notorious for their crude behavior. Oikawa frowned.

“Oi, pretty boy!” the largest of the trio growled. “Let’s talk somewhere private.”

“Nah, I‘m not interested~” Oikawa said in a sweet-sounding voice. The girls giggled.

“Really? Well, I’ve heard differently.” The biggest one was still talking. He had poorly bleached hair and wasn’t that tall, but had a muscular build. “Unless you want me to show those cute ladies a proof, better come with us.”

“Are you okay?” Oikawa raised an eyebrow, feigning concern. “Or maybe you’ve mixed me up with someone else?”

“You are Aoba Johsai’s 3rd year setter, Oikawa.” The bleach-head smirked and pulled out his phone. He came closer and held his hand up for Oikawa to see the photo. “The captain who cares for his teammates in a _very specific way_.”

The photo showed him and Iwaizumi hugging. It was a bit blurry and when taken out of the context, it could appear like they were making out. Oikawa immediately remembered the real occasion – the aftermath of last year’s Interhigh, when they lost in the finals against Shiratorizawa. Iwa-chan was miserable and Oikawa tried to piss him off by hugging him, so that he would stop crying.

He couldn’t believe somebody actually took a photo of them, considering what had just happened. It was so low; Oikawa felt anger welling inside and clenched his fists.

“That’s me and my best friend after we lost an important match, you asshole”, his voice was deadly quiet and eyes dangerously narrowed. The usual soft aura around him disappeared. “Of course I tried to comfort him.”

The bleached guy took a step backwards. Girls felt a change in the mood, too, and meekly said their goodbyes, escaping to a safe distance. No-one wanted to be involved with delinquents. 

“Now, tell me what you really want. Make it quick, before I change my mind.” Oikawa didn’t try to stop the girls from leaving. Good riddance. As much as he liked to casually flirt, that wasn’t the goal of today’s visit to Tokyo.

The trio started walking towards a more secluded alley nearby, signaling Oikawa to follow them. When they were far enough from the crowd, the bleach-head stopped and crossed his arms, trying to look more intimidating.

“You are the reason Kaya-chan broke up with me!” he spat the words loudly in Oikawa’s face. “I could’ve punched you but that wouldn’t bring me any satisfaction. Instead, I want you to kneel and apologize!”

“Who is Kaya-chan?” Oikawa was holding his head high. “I don’t know a girl by that name.”

“No, you don’t. But she fell for you.”

“Lots of girls fall for me; it’s out of my hands. I’m losing my patience, Bleach-kun.”

“Shut up!!!” the shorter guy screamed. “Apologize to me!”

Oikawa had already analyzed the situation and formed an escape plan if they tried to physically attack him. Yes, there were three of them but only Bleach-kun could deal any real damage. The other two were lanky and reluctant. He would just go for the boss and knock him out then run away before his buddies react.

“I won’t, this is ridiculous!” Oikawa smirked. “What if your girl fell for an idol instead? Would you stalk him and ask for an apology, too?”

“You know what?! I’m gonna kick the shit out of you!!” the other guy bellowed and jumped towards Oikawa.

After that, it all happened in a flash.

Oikawa evaded the fist aimed at his face and purposely bumped into one of the lanky guys, sending the poor soul flying; that dude was truly light-weight. But then, he noticed a metallic glow coming from the direction of his attacker. The punch was just a diversion. The guy had a knife in his other hand! He slashed it through the air and Oikawa instinctively raised both arms to protect himself. He felt a burning pain against his right palm.

With a dawning horror, he realized the second slash was on the way.

However, it never reached him because a bystander intervened; a very tall and strong one. Bleach-kun’s arm was grabbed, pulled upwards and he was lifted off his feet, hanging in the air and wiggling like a ragdoll. The knife fell on the concrete and the newcomer swiftly kicked it away.

“Ushiwaka?!” for a moment, Oikawa forgot about the injury. He was busy staring at his oldest rival, not quite believing who he’s seeing.

Ushijima acknowledged him with a small nod then focused his attention on the bleached guy again. He undoubtedly held his arm in a bone crushing grip, because Bleach-kun’s face was contorted in a painful grimace and tears were leaking down his face.

“Whatever business you have with Oikawa”, Ushijima slowly stated in his deep voice, “it ends now. Do you understand?”

Bleach-kun vigorously nodded, now loudly sobbing.

“Say it with words.”

“I won’t come near him again! Please…! Please, put me down! It’s gonna break!!!”

“Good.”

Ushijima released his arm and he immediately dashed away, followed by his frightened friends. Oikawa couldn’t help but imagine rats desperately seeking refuge from a big, white eagle. Then the pain kicked in again and he swore under his breath.

“Let me see it” Ushijima demanded, carefully taking Oikawa’s injured hand into his own, examining it. Oikawa didn’t resist; he was too mortified to look himself. In volleyball, player’s (especially setter’s) hands are his lifeline.

“There is a lot of blood but luckily the cut is shallow” Ushijima informed him, while wiping around the wound with a tissue. “It should heal completely in two weeks.”

Oikawa felt an immense relief and finally looked at his hand. Oddly, he wasn’t bothered by Ushijima’s touch; the worst part of their matches, other than losing, was a handshake with the opposing team’s captain. Now, it was reassuring. His heartbeat was slowing down and he relaxed his shoulders, breathing returning to normal. He also got the gift of speech back.

“What are you doing here, Ushiwaka-chan?”

“I was on my way to watch Karasuno’s match. And don’t call me that.”

“Figures”, Oikawa studied his face. Ushijima’s expression was off, nothing like he’d seen before. “But why are you here, in this alley?”

“I was passing by, on the main street, and I heard your voice. Then I saw that guy attacking you.”

“And you stopped him, how valiant.”

“Yeah. Oikawa, this is serious; you have to disinfect the wound.”

Oikawa blinked and snorted; for a moment, he forgot Ushiwaka generally doesn’t understand sarcasm. He pulled his hand away and started walking towards the main street.

“Are you coming? Let’s find a pharmacy.”

Ushijima followed him, without saying anything more.

 

***

 

Half an hour later, they were sitting on a bench in a small park west of the gym. Not many people were around since the 1st day volleyball matches started several minutes ago.

Ushijima was busy pouring an antiseptic onto Oikawa’s hurt hand. When the wound stopped bleeding, he carefully wrapped bandages over it.

Oikawa felt obliged to complain during the process; he could have done it himself, although not as quickly and neatly as his rival.

His dominant hand was cut, which meant he’ll have trouble doing many daily tasks over the next couple of weeks. Forget volleyball, he won’t be able to use chopsticks, tie shoelaces or wash teeth properly. Well, he can always ask Iwa-chan for help, but not with everything. For example, as he is single now, how will he jerk off?!

“I want to murder that bastard right now and seeing your mug makes me feel even worse.”

“Shouldn’t you be thanking me?” Ushijima was unruffled, as always. “You don’t have to mean it, but it’s polite.”

“Thank you. There.”

“You’re welcome.”

They sat in silence for a while, until Oikawa’s eye started twitching. It definitely wasn’t a comfortable silence.

“Why aren’t you asking me what happened?”

“I’m not sure if that’s appropriate.”

“Why not? You played a big role in this mess.”

Ushijima turned sideways on the bench and fixed his gaze at Oikawa’s face. “All right, how did you end up brawling with those delinquents?”

Oikawa told the story from the beginning and his mood lighted up when Ushijima agreed it was not his fault and that the attacker’s accusations were unreasonable.

“Basically, I got hurt because I’m too handsome. How funny is that?!”

“Ah, I see it now.” Ushijima nodded and pressed a finger against his chin, keenly observing Oikawa. “Never occurred to me before, but you _are_ quite handsome.”

“You have eyes, Ushiwaka-chan, how could you _not_ _see_ it?”, then, when Ushijima tried to retort, he interrupted, “No, you don’t have to answer, it was rhetorical. I forgot you are a volleyball idiot.”

Yet, Ushijima did.

“Your disagreeable character makes it challenging to see.”

“Guess what”, Oikawa said in his nicest, poison-dripping voice, “I can say the same thing about you.”

“You think I’m handsome?”

“Hell no!” Oikawa scoffed. “Slow down, I’m just saying you’re not that ugly.”

“Oh...” Ushijima looked disappointed. All of a sudden, Oikawa felt a small twinge of remorse.

“Okay, I lied; you are not ugly at all. You’re... not bad.”

“What does that mean?”

 _Ugh, this guy!_ Oikawa had to think harder how to explain, without being too honest, because that would be awkward. There really was nothing wrong with Ushiwaka’s appearance. No, that’s an understatement; Ushiwaka is highly attractive! One of reasons Oikawa nurtured ill feelings towards him.

“I’ll try to rephrase it” Oikawa started, “however, keep in mind I see you, quote, as disagreeable character, too.”

He got up, only to swing one leg over the bench and straddle it; this way, he was in the centre of Ushijima’s vision. Their knees were touching.

“When I first saw you, back in middle school when we played our first match, I was fascinated by how good you looked at the court. Then you opened your mouth and ruined everything, of course. And you’ve repeatedly defeated us, I hate you for that.”

“That’s what rivals do.”

“Stop interrupting and listen.”

He decided to tell Ushijima this detail about himself; the guy is dense but he’s not unfair or judgmental. Even if his reaction turns out to be antagonistic, nothing will change between them. And Oikawa will feel better. He was sick of hiding it.

“When I say you’re not bad, it has a different weight, a different perspective. I’m not objective, because you are my type. Minus the rivalry, and the fact that I can’t stand you.”

It was plain obvious Ushijima was now even more confused. Oikawa fought an urge to laugh; in the end, he will have to spell it out.

“I’m more attracted to men, Ushiwaka-chan. It works the same as with women; if I meet a good looking guy and there is some chemistry, I’ll try to get to know him better and maybe hook up.”

Ushijima’s eyes widened, mouth slightly ajar, and Oikawa noted that was another unfamiliar expression. Boi, he was on a roll today.

“Well?” Oikawa lightly nudged his leg, signaling it’s time to reply.

“Do you want us to hook up?” Ushijima bluntly asked.

 _Undoubtedly, this idiot understood it all wrong!_ But then a mischievous idea formed in Oikawa’s mind and he decided to try it out. See how far it can get them.

“Yeah”, he fluttered his eyelashes and touched Ushijima’s tight with uninjured hand. “If it works out, we can play volleyball together and maybe I’ll send you some tosses.”

It was obvious that the last part hit on the spot. Ushijima was now seriously considering the possibility, while Oikawa felt infinitely proud about his seduction skills. Literary no-one stood a chance. He tried to smile innocently, but it came out as a snicker.

“I’m not sure if such “chemistry” exists between us.” Ushijima finally spoke. His eyes quickly darted to Oikawa’s left hand still resting on his tight, then back to his face. “How can we figure it out?”

“That’s simple. We kiss.”

Oikawa knew it was easier said than done. Until this day, he tried not to think much about Ushijima because it was distracting and it pissed him off. And Ushijima probably saw him only as a fellow volleyball player.

“Can we try it now?” Ushijima asked, unfazed.

“Look around, Ushiwaka-chan!” Oikawa laughed, shaking his head. “Don’t you think we should go someplace more private for that? We’re already attracting too much attention. I told you before to stop focusing on me so intently.”

It was true; other people in the park were sneaking glances at them. Two very tall guys - one with a cut hand and the other treating it - sitting practically in each other’s laps. However, they all hurriedly looked away when Ushijima ruthlessly scanned his surroundings.

“I know a place.” Ushijima said and got up, extending his arm to pull Oikawa along. “Last year, I found it while jogging in preparation for matches.”

 

***

 

The time was ripe for Oikawa to stop the pretence. Instead he decided not to – this was so fresh and interesting! He let Ushijima lead the way.

After fifteen minutes of walking, they arrived to the entrance of an old shrine, surrounded by a bunch of trees, dating probably back to the Edo period. The building itself was on the top of a hill; the only way to reach it was to climb up approximately hundred stairs. For an athlete, it was an excellent cardiovascular exercise.

Half-way up the stairs, Ushijima pointed towards a path leading somewhere right into the trees. They turned to follow it, lastly arriving at a small, secluded resting place. It contained several wooden benches and a vending machine with drinks (bless Japan’s convenience).

Oikawa had to admit the place was perfect for what they were about to do. He would’ve never said it aloud so he curtly nodded when Ushijima expectantly looked at him.

“Come here, Ushiwaka-chan” Oikawa tried to keep it cool.

His heart was suddenly beating loudly and he was nervous, not particularly because of Ushijima, but rather due to the kiss that was bound to happen any moment – it will be the first time he’ll actually try making out with a guy.

Ushijima approached him and carefully touched his face, hooking fingers under Oikawa’s chin and lifting it up. Oikawa closed his eyes the moment their lips touched.

It felt soft at first, just like kissing girls. Gentle, chaste kisses. Then Ushijima moved his arm and circled it around Oikawa’s waist, bringing their bodies closer together. He slowly opened his mouth, tongue darting out and licking Oikawa’s lower lip. An invitation.

Oikawa instantly responded by opening his mouth and letting their tongues entwine. Okay, that was different from previous affairs. He swung his right arm over Ushijima’s shoulder, cautious about the wound on his palm. His other hand was good to go and his fingers slowly crawled over Ushijima’s neck and upwards, raking through the taller guy’s hair.

The more they kissed, the more amazing it felt. Oikawa was crushingly embraced, large hands travelling up and down his back. And the kiss was... So full, so delicious. He couldn’t get enough!

Eventually, they had to stop to breathe.

“Go to hell, Ushiwaka.” Oikawa groaned, rubbing his nose against Ushijima’s cheek. “Where did you learn to kiss like that?”

“My teammate Tendou persuaded me to practice by tying cherry stems in a knot with my tongue. I watched a video tutorial and learned it.”

“Forget that I asked.”

“I thought it was frivolous, too. However, since you are satisfied, it was worth the effort.”

Oikawa had a snide retort ready but then Ushijima released him from the embrace and went to sit down on a nearby bench. He shivered, missing the warmth they shared, since it was January and the weather was chilly. His jacket was a tad too light for the occasion.

“I thought we’d be more comfortable sitting.” Ushijima explained, when he noticed a frown forming on Oikawa’s face.

“Where should I sit?” Oikawa nonchalantly strolled over and loomed over him.

“In my lap”, that was not a question.

“Fair enough.”

It was a smart call, Oikawa admitted. As soon as he climbed over and settled into Ushijima’s lap, the other guy kissed him again, with such intensity he was sure his knees would give in. It was both intoxicating and infuriating.

He could not touch Ushijima exactly like he desired with only one hand. His rival’s hands, on the contrary, roamed all over his body, finally firmly grabbing his ass.

Oikawa moaned into the kiss, feeling the heat piling up in his groin. He also stopped rationalizing the reason for having this feverish exchange with Ushijima (him, out of all guys he could pick up) and went with the flow.

He grinded his hips downwards, into Ushijima’s lap, and he heard the other guy growl. The deep sound reverberated through Oikawa’s body, arousing him even more.

Oikawa halted the kiss and smugly looked at Ushijima. His partner in crime was delightfully flushed, eyes glowing with a hunger reserved only for their volleyball matches. Oikawa kind of liked that predatory glare; it was exclusive, he was the only one who could, with such ease, stir up the usually stoic super ace. Evidently, both on and off the court.

“Feel the chemistry yet?” Oikawa playfully bit down on Ushijima’s bottom lip, licking it afterwards. “If we go any further here, we’ll be disrupting the public order.”

“Oikawa” Ushijima softly called his name, now kissing a path down his neck. “I want to go all the way. Will you come to my hotel room?”

For the first time, Oikawa didn’t mind his straightforwardness.

They hurriedly left the shrine’s hideaway, heading towards the hotel. They also made a short stop at the pharmacy they visited earlier, ignoring the cashier’s curious look – this time they bought condoms and a lube.

Ushijima’s room was on the last floor of a nice hotel near the Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium. It wasn’t big, but it had a huge bed. This completes Oikawa’s observations; as soon as they locked the room’s entrance door, Ushijima was kissing him again. First on the lips, then he continued to plant small kisses all over Oikawa’s face.

“Take the shower first”, Oikawa ordered and chuckled when Ushijima nipped at his earlobe. “I should check the instructions again.” He pulled out the phone from his pocket and waved with the bag containing items from the pharmacy.

“I remember everything” Ushijima stepped away and took off his jacket. “You read it to me five times.”

During the walk towards the hotel, Oikawa concluded both of them are uneducated on the topic of sex between men. Luckily, several months ago, he found a reliable webpage with guidelines and bookmarked it for later.

“I’ve visualized doing it to you” Ushijima continued, helping Oikawa unfasten buttons of his jacket, not missing the subtle blush spreading across setter’s cheekbones. “Rest assured. I’ll make you feel good.”

“Just ‘good’ isn’t reassuring” Oikawa smirked. “You’ll have to be more specific, Ushiwaka-chan.”

“I’ll make you stop calling me that, Oikawa. Better?”

“Hmph. For now.”

 

***

 

Freshly showered and wrapped in fluffy bath robes (Oikawa’s right palm re-bandaged), they were sitting on the edge of the bed, nervously excited. Ushijima then suggested picking up from where it started and told Oikawa to sit on his lap. That turned out to be effective enough to break the ice.

This time, with fewer clothes on, they were feeling it more. Simply kissing was a major turn on and combined with Oikawa shamelessly grinding and rotating his hips against Ushijima – soon they were hot and short of breath.

Ushijima’s hands sneaked under Oikawa’s bath robe, fingers gliding over lithe thighs, briefly touching that supple ass and then running up his back, making the robe loose and revealing more skin to kiss and lick.

Oikawa eagerly leaned into his touch, but it was far from enough. With his good hand, he yanked Ushijima’s robe open and drank up the sight of wide chest and firm muscles. His rival’s skin tone was darker, and it suited him.  

“Stand up and undress” Oikawa’s voice was low and purring. He rolled over from Ushijima’s lap to the bed, wiggling out of his own robe in the process. He leaned against pillows and slowly spread his legs, allowing Ushijima a full view of his aroused, naked body.

He knew exactly what an alluring sight he was and smirked when Ushijima stood frozen in front of the bed, probably screwing him mentally.

“Ushiwaka-chan~” he warned. “Your robe. Off with it.”

Some of the blood went back to Ushijima’s brain and he nodded, hastily undressing.

Oikawa’s eyes widened and he swallowed a gasp. Fuck! With that perfectly toned body, he could’ve easily been a model instead of just a volleyball player. Then Ushijima’s cock caught his attention and he bit his lip, feeling his own twitch in expectation.

“What do they feed you with, at Shiratorizawa?” 

“If you had gone there, you would’ve known.”

Ushijima’s lips turned slightly upwards – he smiled. He actually told a joke and smiled! It may have been faint, but Oikawa felt a different kind of tug inside his chest, and all of a sudden his rival was more likable. What kind of seduction skill was that?!

He never got an opportunity to analyze it further thanks to Ushijima crawling up on the bed, right in between his legs.

They kissed more, harder. Oikawa was on fire, his body reacting to every touch. When Ushijima enveloped his long, rough fingers around his cock, already dripping with precum, he barely managed to stop himself from coming right here and now. He openly moaned, head falling back, and Ushijima responded by biting and sucking his neck, strong enough to leave a mark.

Oikawa let his hand wander downwards and found Ushijima’s equally hard cock, noting how silky it felt in his palm. He gave it a few strokes. Two can play this game.

Ushijima let out a strangled noise and pushed himself up, breaking the contact and kneeling on the bed, with Oikawa’s legs still wrapped around his sides. He leaned towards the nightstand and grabbed a lube bottle and a condom.

He hesitated for a moment, after opening the bottle, and looked at Oikawa.

“I’ll kill you if you stop now!” Oikawa growled.

Ushijima nodded and coated his fingers thickly with the lube.

He made Oikawa lift and spread his legs wide. Then he slowly circled one of his fingers around the tight entrance, gently probing it. Soon, Oikawa relaxed and he could push the whole finger inside, carefully rubbing around.

However, the position they were in turned out to be tiring for the setter and they switched places – Ushijima on his back and Oikawa straddling his waist. By this time, Ushijima had gotten two fingers inside and watched with reverence how lewdly Oikawa’s body moved, small grunts of effort falling from his lips. Then he twisted his fingers and apparently found the right spot, because Oikawa moaned, leaning forward and grabbing his shoulders for a support.

“Ushijima, touch me...” he was panting. “I’m...so close.”

“I have a better idea.”

Oikawa watched in awe how Ushijima slide further down, stopping when his head was right underneath his groin. Ushijima then licked his cock, slowly and meticulously, first the whole length, then focusing on sucking the head. He never pulled his fingers out of Oikawa’s ass, still hitting that spot.

Such stimulation from both ends was overwhelming and Oikawa was coming undone. The orgasm hit him too soon, so ferociously, his whole body quivering and eyes tearing up. For a moment, he forgot how to breathe.

When the wave washed over, he crumbled down, hoping Ushijima will catch him before he crushes onto his face.

As expected, Ushijima reacted just in time and flipped them over. He then grabbed a condom and ripped the wrapper open with his teeth, putting it over his throbbing cock.

Oikawa instantly knew he was going to be thoroughly eaten and felt a surge of excitement, although he came moments ago.

Ushijima pulled his legs up, placing them to rest on his shoulders. Then he grasped his cock and positioned it against Oikawa’s entrance, slowly pushing it inside.

“Fuuuck!” Oikawa moaned and gripped the sheets. It didn’t hurt but it wasn’t pleasant either. It was plainly weird, his ass trying to accommodate that huge cock.

“Should I stop?” Ushijima paused and gently stroked his legs, hoping it will help Oikawa relax more. “I’m almost all the way in.”

“No, just hold still for a minute.”

Oddly, Oikawa got used to it quickly and told Ushijima he can start moving.

After that, it felt more enjoyable, especially when his rival quickened the pace and started thrusting more roughly. Deep, heavy thrusts were filling him up while the other’s eyes, full of animalistic lust, carefully observed his reactions. He was hard again.

And then Ushijima found the proper angle and Oikawa yelped in surprise. His body involuntarily arched and he hastily bit his lip, trying to prevent more strange sounds from slipping out.

A futile effort, since something finally snapped inside Ushijima - he growled and aimed every thrust at the same spot, fucking Oikawa like there is no tomorrow and making him openly pant and moan.

“Sorry”, he unhooked Oikawa’s legs from his shoulders and spread them into an M shape. “I’m at my limit.”

In response, Oikawa grabbed his own cock, fingers pumping up and down the shaft, matching Ushijima’s movements. It was sloppy, using his left hand, but it didn’t matter at that point – he was almost there.

With a loud moan, Ushijima came first, wearing somewhat pained expression on his face. He kept thrusting while riding out the orgasm, sending Oikawa over the edge, too.

Shortly afterwards, Ushijima pulled out his length, hands trembling and breathing still heavy. He lowered his body onto Oikawa’s, firmly hugged him and nestled his head into the crook of the setter’s neck.

Oikawa hugged him back, struggling not to melt into his touch.

 

***

 

They fell asleep and it was already late afternoon when they recovered enough to get up and shower again. It was necessary to wash away the sweat and stuff.

Now, they were lying in the bed, naked under the covers, watching TV and eating supper. Ushijima called the room service to deliver them food, ‘cause sex apparently makes you hungry as hell.

“Turn to the sports channel”, Oikawa said, mouth full of fried tofu, and poked Ushijima’s arm. “There should be some news about Karasuno’s match.”

Ushijima was too busy stuffing himself with rice, so he handed back the TV remote. Oikawa briefly flipped through channels, until he found the right one. Just on time, the review of 1st day matches was currently on air.

“Ah, so that’s what happened” Oikawa’s eyes were wide in concentration as he watched re-plays of key moments from Karasuno’s match. “Do you know anything more about the school they played against?”

Ushijima finished eating and was observing the re-plays, too.

“I don’t. We never played them.”

“Well, every school that competes at the Nationals usually is strong. And my shitty-dear kouhai is truly a monster. Why aren’t you obsessed with him instead of me, Ushiwaka-chan?”

Ushijima shifted closer to Oikawa and snug an arm around him, pulling him in an awkward half-hug.

“I want a rematch against Karasuno. But Kageyama Tobio isn’t the kind of setter that I’d prefer to play with.”

“And I am?” Oikawa leaned into Ushijima’s shoulder, allowing him to circle both arms around his body.

“Yes, you can draw out any player’s maximum potential” Ushijima nuzzled his nose into Oikawa’s soft, wavy hair. “And I would never have to tell you to use me mercilessly.”

“I’d squeeze the last drop out of you” Oikawa smirked, turning so he could push his leg between Ushijima’s thighs “Which reminds me, I’m nowhere near satisfied.”

“Neither am I.”

“And to clear any misunderstanding, I still don’t want to play volleyball _with_ you.”

“I believe you’re the one who misunderstood” Ushijima released him from the embrace and rolled to his back, so that Oikawa could climb on top. “I’m not unhappy playing against you, on the contrary.”

“Then why did you tell me I chose the wrong path?” Oikawa frowned and grabbed Ushijima’s arms, holding him down against the bed and towering above.

“Oh, that.”

“Yes, that. Care to explain?”

“You were so passionate and determined to crush me in the finals, more than any time before. It made me excited, too. But then Karasuno won and our teams missed the chance to face off. Now thinking back, I probably let out too much of my frustration.”

“ _You_ were frustrated? Can you imagine how _I_ felt?!”

“I know how sour a defeat feels like. I also know a commentary from a rival does not help.”

“With all of that deep knowledge, why did you still talk to me?”

“It was a childish thing to do and I should apologize” Ushijima paused then shifted to sit up. Oikawa leaned backwards to allow him. “But I couldn’t let it go. You are too important to me.”

“Is that a confession, Ushiwaka-chan?” Oikawa settled for a smug expression, although he understood what Ushijima was trying to say. He was sometimes so focused on Shiratorizawa’s ace, to the point of thinking about him during matches against other teams.

“It’s not a confession” it was Ushijima’s turn to knit brows and questioningly gaze at Oikawa. “I’m talking about volleyball.”

“Ha~ha” Oikawa stuck his tongue out. “Chill, I know.”

“So?”

“So what?”

“Are we good?”

“Not quite there yet.”

“Oikawa, you are already hard” Ushijima pointed out, looking down at Oikawa’s crotch. His fingers teasingly slid up Oikawa’s thighs, stopping before reaching his erection. “Will you forgive me if I take care of it?”

“You shouldn’t attempt to copy my bribing techniques. It won’t work.” Still, he felt a heat spreading across his face so he pulled Ushijima closer, for a kiss.

Oikawa assumed he would need more stimulation this time, since they had sex a while ago. However, all it took to make him openly pant was some needy kissing and Ushijima pinning him down, licking his neck, and then licking his nipples (which felt surprisingly good). When Ushijima finally reached his cock and started slowly sucking it, he was close to coming.

“Wait”, he gently touched Ushijima’s face and made him lift his head up. “I can’t let you do all the work.”

“Hmm?” Ushijima was so lost in devouring him, it was kind of cute.

“I want to give you a blowjob” Oikawa went right to the point, making the other blush.

Ushijima nodded and moved back, giving him enough space to get up. They soon found a decent position that wouldn’t strain his hands - Ushijima sat on the edge of the bed while Oikawa threw one of the pillows on the floor and knelt down in front of him.

Oikawa allowed himself a moment to simply behold what was displayed in front of him. Long, strong legs and that big cock; it was a miracle that it could fit inside of him. And feel that good.

He caught the before mentioned cock at the base with his left hand and started licking it from the top. Soon after, he took it halfway into his mouth and started sucking. He could not take in the whole length at once so he carefully moved his head and tried to relax his throat, each time taking in more and more. Eventually he succeeded and increased the pace.

It must have been the real ordeal for Ushijima, because he growled and grabbed Oikawa’s hair, trying to slow him down.

Oikawa chuckled and released his cock.

“Are you close?” he teasingly asked, lips hovering above the tip. “Wanna come into my mouth?”

“No” Ushijima leaned closer, and placing a finger under Oikawa’s chin, urging him to look up. “If you’d let me, I’d rather to come on your face.”

“Oooh, so dirty, Ushiwaka-chan~” Oikawa licked his lips. His own cock twitched, supportive of the idea. “But isn’t my face too beautiful for that?”

“Yes, very beautiful... It turns me on.”

Oikawa paused to consider it (with his brain this time). He knew Ushijima for a long time and the guy was always brutally honest. If he wanted to assert dominance or some similar bullshit, he wouldn’t try to hide it. This was indeed plain and simple.

“Okay, I’ll indulge you this time.” With that said, Oikawa went back down to business.

He started bobbing his head up and down Ushijima’s cock again, taking half of it into his mouth, hand working on the other half. The motions were becoming somewhat irregular and then he felt a few drops of hot and salty liquid on his tongue.

Oikawa quickly pulled away and closed his eyes. Ushijima’s fingers immediately circled around his hand and pressed him to stroke faster, closer to the tip. He came seconds later, spilling over Oikawa’s right cheek and mouth.

Ushijima’s moans and laboured breathing made Oikawa reach down to find his own release. He leaned backwards and stoked himself, climaxing almost immediately.

Feeling sated and tired, he decided to lie down on a floor.

Ushijima joined him, still in awe, touching his abdomen, those long fingers smearing the mess he made himself. He caressed Oikawa’s face as well, trying to wipe the semen away.

“If you want more sex, we’ll do it in the shower.” Oikawa murmured, struggling not to fall asleep.

“Let’s just shower and go to bed. We can have sex again tomorrow.”

“Perfect.”

 

***

 

Oikawa woke up and (out of habit) immediately checked his phone. It was almost 9 a.m and he had two messages from Iwaizumi. The first asked “ _where the fuck are you, shittykawa?!_ ”, as they agreed to participate in their kouhai’s practice match today, and the second said “ _nevermind, your mom told me_ ”.

He snickered and turned in bed to see if Ushijima was awake. The other guy was still out, sleeping on his stomach and breathing deeply. Oikawa spared a moment to look at his muscular back – yup, every part of that body was amazingly attractive.

He was tempted to touch Ushijima but decided he’ll let him sleep. So he carefully got out of the bed and cringed – both his ass and lower back felt a bit sore. The bandage on his right hand was loose so he checked that first. The cut was looking better, but it still hurt if he tried to flex his fingers into a fist. _Nothing I can’t handle, I guess_. With that in mind, he went to the bathroom.

Brushing teeth while using his left hand was time-taking and Oikawa turned it into a chance to organize his thoughts of yesterday’s events.

They really went all out. That wasn’t a bad thing, though, the sex was great. The problem is – what now? Do they go back to being acquaintances, agree that this was just a one night stand? Or will it turn into something more? Does he want more? It’s Ushiwaka, for fucks sake!

Yet, he felt strangely excited at the possibility.

He couldn’t think of Ushijima as his only true rival or an obstacle anymore. It all ended several months ago and he persisted on moving on. Of course, it was impossible to forget, he will never forget, just as he won’t stop playing volleyball. However, that chapter of his life was over.

The bottom line was, and he was now 100% certain of this – trying to defeat Shiratorizawa wasn’t the most important part of his high school volleyball career. His friends and teammates were. The hard training they went through, matches they played, all the bickering and laughing, crying and celebrating. He had an amazing team and he could honestly say that he was happy.

But, yesterday, Ushiwaka made him happy as well.

Oikawa concluded something is obviously wrong with his brain. So he walked back to the bedroom, pushed the covers off Ushijima and slapped his naked ass.

“What…?” Ushijima’s eyes shot open and he sat up, confused. “Oikawa?”

“A payback. My ass hurts.”

“Sorry…” Ushijima was still half-asleep. He extended his arm and pulled Oikawa closer. “Show me.”

Oikawa tried to wiggle away, but Ushijima made him lay in bed next to him.

“Oi, Ushi-baka, what are you doing?!”

“I’m checking if you are OK.” He flipped Oikawa onto his belly and nudged him to lift up his rear.

“I’m not hurt, just sore!” Oikawa felt his face burning with embarrassment after Ushijima’s fingers spread his ass cheeks open. He grabbed a pillow and buried his head into it.

“We need to be sure.” Ushijima didn’t budge. He gently slid his index finger against Oikawa’s pink bud and made him shiver. “It looks fine.”

“You know, if you wanted to feel up my ass again, you could’ve just asked.”

Ushijima replied nothing; instead, he simply licked that ass.

Oikawa gasped but it was muffled by the pillow. It felt really nice and he arched his body more, to allow better access. Ushijima took it as a hint to continue with more vigor.

Things were heating up quickly and Oikawa was just about to make a snide remark about expecting a good-morning-kiss and receiving a good-morning-rimming instead, when they heard someone knocking on their room’s door.

Both jumped and turned to look at the source of interruption.

“Do you expect anyone?” Oikawa asked in a low voice.

Ushijima nodded. “Only, it’s too early”, he continued. “I told him to come around lunch time.”

“Who is ‘he’?”

“Sakusa Kiyoomi.”

“Sakusa… You mean _that_ Sakusa from Itachiyama?”

“Yes.”

There was a knock on the door again, louder and longer this time.

“Go brush your teeth, I’ll open the door.” Oikawa got up from the bed and grabbed a bath robe, quickly putting it on.

Ushijima got up too, but seemed reluctant.

“I can call him and send him away.”

“Why would you do that? You agreed to meet him before you arrived to Tokyo, right?”

“I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.”

“If you are fine with him seeing us together, so am I.”

_Knock. Knock. Knock. KNOCK. KNOCK!_

“I have no problem with that.”

“Good.” Oikawa smirked. “Then hurry up, Sakusa-kun appears to be growing impatient.”

Ushijima nodded again and went to the bathroom. Oikawa waited until he heard the water running then briefly checked his appearance in the mirror hanging next to the small wardrobe. Unless this Sakusa fellow is a totally ignorant virgin, he ought to understand what is going on. Oh, well…

Oikawa opened the door.

 

***

 

“Uh, looks like I knocked on the wrong door. I apologize for the disturbance.”

Oikawa blatantly scanned Sakusa from head to toes before saying anything.

He was a tall guy, around the same height as Ushijima. He was thinner though, yet he still gave off that “ace” aura. His hair was black and curly and he had two beauty marks on his forehead. He wore an Itachiyama jersey under a thick winter jacket and had a white face mask lowered down to his chin.

“Ushijima is here. Come in, Sakusa-kun.” Oikawa smirked and moved away from the door to let him pass.

“Who are you?” Sakusa remained standing in the same place, his eyes narrowing.

“You don’t know? Really? I thought I was well known among all top volleyball players.”

“No, you can’t be… Oikawa Tooru?!”

“That’s me~” Oikawa tilted his head and winked, which made Sakusa raise his guard even higher. “So come in, it’s cold on the hallway.”

“Right…”

Sakusa carefully entered the room, fiddling around his face mask. His eyes darted towards the bed (pillows and covers were in disarray), then he noticed clothes lying on the floor and the lube bottle and condoms on the nightstand. Finally, he took in Oikawa’s disheveled appearance and a visible hickey on his neck.

Oikawa observed how Sakusa quickly put two and two together, corners of his eyes twitching and trying to stay calm. _It appears he’s not an ignorant virgin, after all._

“You said Wakatoshi-kun is here. Where is he?”

_Wakatoshi-kun?_

“He’s in the bathroom. It won’t take him long” Oikawa said and went to sit on the bed. He crossed his legs, showing off more skin than necessary. Sakusa immediately pulled up his face mask up and covered his mouth and nose with it.

“Okay.”

“What brings you here so early, Sakusa-kun?” Oikawa asked in his sweet voice.

“Um, that’s not… Ah, Wakatoshi-kun!”

He didn’t finish answering Oikawa’s question because Ushijima opened the bathroom door.

“Sakusa” Ushijima acknowledged him with a curt nod. “You’re here too early.”

“You didn’t come to the Gym yesterday. I also sent you a text but you never replied. Where were you?”

“Oww, he was worried for you~” Oikawa chirped in. “How cute.”

“Cute?” Ushijima turned to look at Oikawa, somewhat confused.

Oh boy, he forgot how thick-headed Ushiwaka can be.

For Oikawa, it was obvious from the moment he saw Sakusa’s reactions. As soon as the second-year ace realized what happened between Ushijima and Oikawa, his aura began oozing with bloodlust. But when he saw Ushijima without clothes on, with only a towel around his waist, his eyes started sparkling and he relaxed a bit.

And right now, he was openly glaring at Oikawa.

“Never mind, I’ll go take a shower.” Oikawa rose up from the bed. “And leave you to discuss whatever it is.”

He not-so-subtly brushed against Ushijima on his way to the bathroom.

“Wait, Oikawa, this concerns you as well.” Ushijima extended his arm and placed his palm on Oikawa’s shoulder. “It’s about behind-the-scenes Nationals matches.”

“What?”

“Oikawa-san has never been to the Nationals, right? But those matches are well known among all top players.” Even with the mask on, Oikawa could see Sakusa sneer.

“I know about those matches, I’m just wondering why it would concern me. Or Ushiwaka.” Oikawa didn’t lose his composure. “Our schools aren’t competing at the Nationals.”

“Sakusa proposed to make an exception.” Ushijima explained, while blissfully unaware of the staring contest between two other guys. “He wants Shiratorizawa to participate anyway, because I was the top ace for the past two years.”

“I got a green light from almost all teams.” Sakusa was the first who broke the eye contact and looked back at Ushijima. “We had several new schools participating this year, so I decided to wait until the first round was over. Those who dropped out right away won’t be invited.”

“You need my answer.” Ushijima concluded.

“Yeah” Sakusa nodded. “Can your team make it?”

“Other than me, only two other 3rd years, and none of our juniors, which means we won’t have enough members.”

“If that’s the case, you are free to gather players from other schools in your prefecture.”

“Hold on” Oikawa interrupted. “I know where this is going. You want _me_ to play instead of Shirabu-chan?”

“No way…” Sakusa scoffed, mumbling into his chin. Oikawa gave him a hateful glance.

“Yes, I was planning to contact both Aoba Johsai and Date Tech, once we got an invitation.” Ushijima confirmed Oikawa’s suspicion. “However, with such impromptu team, we need a setter who can make it work. I don’t think anyone but you can handle that.”

Oikawa wasn’t sure if he liked the idea.

“I have to think about it. But I can tell you this upfront – I’m definitely not participating without Iwa-chan.”

“Iwaizumi is more than welcome to play.”

“And we would need time to prepare. When will it happen?”

“In four weeks, during the weekend.” Sakusa said when both Ushijima and Oikawa looked at him. “Wakatoshi-kun, will you let me know by the end of the tournament?”

“I will.”

“Great. Well, that’s all I wanted to say. I’ll be going now.” Sakusa turned around and grabbed the door’s handle. He peeked back. “If we play against Karasuno, I’ll pay them back for you.”

“No need for that” Oikawa wasn’t surprised by Ushijima’s sharp response. “But I wish you good luck.”

“Thanks. See ya.”

 

***

 

After Sakusa left, Oikawa and Ushijima remained standing in silence for a while. Oikawa had many questions for him, one of them being…

“ _Wakatoshi-kun_? Ahahaha, what was that?!”

“That’s my name, isn’t it?”

“Well, duh! But why is he calling you Wakatoshi-kun? Are you guys close?”

“Not in particular. He considers me as a rival, though.”

“He likes you.” Oikawa went to the point. “It was funny to watch how he struggled with me being here.”

He expected Ushijima will dismiss it, saying he’s exaggerating or something, so he was surprised when the other guy frowned.

“He said he was over me.”

“You knew?!”

“He confessed.”

“And…?”

“I turned him down in the end, it wasn’t working out. We agreed to put it behind us and continue with just competing in volleyball.”

Oikawa was shocked to hear Ushijima actually had some prior experience. And with a guy!

“Ushiwaka, do you prefer men? I never got to ask you that.”

“I can’t say for certain.” He looked at Oikawa and his gaze softened a bit. “But, after yesterday, I’m sure that I prefer you.”

 _Fuck, fuck, fuuuck!_ Oikawa felt the strange tug in his chest again and he fought the urge not to blush and grin at the same time. He wasn’t fond of that feeling.

“Let’s take it slow. We have quite a history, after all.”

“I understand. Does this apply to sex as well?”

That put Oikawa in a tough spot.

“Do you really understand? I don’t like you, or at least I thought so.” He came closer to Ushijima and placed his palms on the other guy’s chest. “But when you touch me, I can’t get enough. I don’t know yet what this is and what to do.”

Ushijima took Oikawa’s hands into his own and kissed them, finger by finger.

“You want us to be fuck-friends until you figure it out. That’s fine with me.”

“Geez, that sounds so horrible coming from you” Oikawa’s mood lighted up. “Don’t call us ‘fuck-friends’!”

“Isn’t that the appropriate jargon term?”

“I refuse to be ‘fuck-friends’ with you! No, ‘rivals-with-benefits’ fits better.”

There was a question mark above Ushijima’s head again and Oikawa laughed. “Nuances, Ushiwaka-chan! You’ll have to start paying more attention to that if you want things to work out between us.”

“You are so hard to comprehend, Oikawa.”

“I know. Now, let’s skip to the benefits part, okay? Where is my good-morning kiss?”

Ushijima paused for a moment, thinking, then stripped off his towel and went to lie down on the bed.

“Come and get it, I guess?”

“See, you’re already improving.”

 

***

 

 _Ah, shit, I could get used to this..._ Oikawa was lying on his stomach while Ushijima kissed and caressed his back. They had sex again and it wasn’t rushed like a day before, so they had enough stamina to continue cuddling in bed until noon.

“Oikawa”, Ushijima’s deep voice was close to his ear. “Do you want to have a lunch with me?”

Since Oikawa was starving, he thought that was the sexiest thing Ushijima said to him so far.

“Sure, let’s go, right now.”

It took them half an hour to clean and dress up. Oikawa wasn’t thrilled about wearing the same clothes two days in a row, but he refused Ushijima’s offer to borrow him a fresh shirt. It didn’t fit with the rest of his outfit.

The weather was colder than yesterday, with heavy and grey clouds hanging low in the sky – you could almost smell the snow in the air.

“Where are you taking me?” Oikawa grabbed Ushijima’s arm and leaned into him as they walked through busy streets. No one should notice and it was warmer this way.

“How about we eat ramen? I know a good restaurant and it’s not far from here.”

“Did you go there last year?”

“No, the year before. We lost in the third round and, consequently, had more time for sightseeing.”

“Is it still open?” Oikawa disliked the thought of spending more time than necessary walking around in this cold. If he caught flu, he’d have to skip volleyball practice, plus studying for exams would be even more tiring. He was already overstaying his visit to Tokyo.

“I’ll check.” Ushijima pulled out his phone. “Ah, what’s this…?”

Oikawa stole a glance and saw he had 10 unread messages from Sakusa. He snickered while Ushijima read them one by one, his frown deepening.

“You have to compliment him for persistence, if nothing else” Oikawa teasingly nudged Ushijima with his elbow.

“They all basically say the same thing.” Ushijima didn’t find that funny. “Why did he send that many?”

“You’d know if you had an unrequited crush, so let it go. What about the restaurant?”

The restaurant was still in business and they quickened their stroll, arriving there in several minutes. It was a modern-looking ramen shop, fairly small and decorated with dark wood and steel panels. The menu was printed out and glued to the wall near the entrance. There were no separate tables, only one long bar table which extended through the entire restaurant. Several other guests there were already sitting behind it, on bar stools, and eating various kinds or dishes. It smelled good.

Ushijima pointed at a two empty seats at the end of the bar table and they settled there.

“What are you having?” Oikawa asked, still looking around.

“I’ll take miso ramen.”

“Spicy or regular?”

“Regular. I tried spicy version but it was too hot.”

“Hmm, then I’ll have one, too.”

They ordered and Oikawa used some of the waiting time to text his family and Iwaizumi, telling them he’ll be back home by tonight.

“Tell me more about behind-the scenes matches.” He put his phone down. “From what I’ve heard, they are officially treated as a sort of high-level training camp.”

“Yes, it is a rare chance for the strongest teams to face off, since it’s not the usual tournament system” Ushijima turned to look at Oikawa. “Depending on the number of teams, the match-ups are either agreed in advance, or there are round-a-robin matches, with one set played between two teams.”

“Where is it held?”

“It changes each year, between schools with large facilities. This year, it will be held at Shiratorizawa.”

“Oh? So that’s why they are letting you participate?”

Ushijima didn’t answer right away because the waiter brought two bowls of ramen. They dug in immediately; the food was delicious and invigorating.

“I was initially against participating as we didn’t qualify for the Nationals, but our coach argued it would be a useful practice. It was also his idea to invite other players from our prefecture since he won’t let any of our first and second years to play. He said they should earn it themselves.”

“But you said only two of your teammates from 3rd year can play?”

“Yes, Tendou and Yamagata. Others are too busy studying.”

 “What about you?” Oikawa finished his bowl of ramen in a record time and called a waiter to order another. “Do you plan on going to university?”

“Yeah, I got the scholarship offer and accepted.” Ushijima finished his bowl as well. “And you?”

“Which university?” Oikawa ignored his question. “Is it Tohokudai?”

“It is. How did you know?”

“I got an offer from them too, so I asked around. Apparently, this year they are trying to recruit strong volleyball players on sports scholarships.”

“Did you accept?”

“Not yet. I’m still waging my options.”

“You don’t want us to be on the same team.” Ushijima looked away and took a sip of water.

“Not everything is about you, Ushiwaka-chan” Oikawa snorted.

“Ah, sorry, I guessed wrong. What is your concern, then?”

“Tohokudai is a prestigious but also a tough university; I wouldn’t have any free time between studying and volleyball. That’s not how I imagined my college life.”

Ushijima nodded and didn’t say anything else so Oikawa slurped through his second bowl of ramen. He was secretly glad they stopped discussing this topic because it was a pain to think about. He’ll decide when the time comes; until then, he’ll enjoy life as it is.

“Who did you plan to invite for practice matches, to fill in for your team members?” Oikawa asked once he finished his ramen.

“From Seijoh, you and Iwaizumi. And from Date Tech, Aone and Futakuchi.” It was obvious Ushijima carefully considered his options, because this line up was outrageously strong, in both offence and defense.

“Wow! You’re only missing Karasuno’s libero to have a dream team.”

“Does this mean you are interested?” Ushijima asked, more eagerly than usual. “I have to agree with Washijou-coach. We shouldn’t miss an opportunity like this, especially because we plan to continue playing competitive volleyball. It’s worth putting our differences aside.”

“I know.” Oikawa let out a long sigh. “Give me a minute.”

He grabbed his phone and dialed Iwaizumi’s number. Ushijima patiently waited as Oikawa explained everything to his teammate. Then they started arguing and Oikawa ended up giving Ushijima the phone.

“He thinks I’m lying, so tell him yourself!”

Ushijima reluctantly accepted the phone.

“ _Hello? Ushijima, is that you?_ ” he heard Iwaizumi’s angry voice.

“Hi, yes, it’s me.”

“ _Unbelievable! So Trashykawa wasn’t bullshiting me._ ”

“Trashykawa?”

“ _Trashy Oikawa. It’s his nickname. You can call him that, too._ ”

“Um, okay?”

“Don’t listen to him!” Oikawa interrupted. “That’s not my nickname!”

“ _Anyway, I’m in for practice matches_ ” Iwaizumi continued. “ _And I’ll make sure Shittykawa is there. If you need any help with contacting Date Tech, let me know._ ”

“Thanks. Then, we can start practicing as soon as Oikawa’s hand heals.”

“ _What?! Did that idiot hurt his hand?_ ”

“Gimme the phone” Oikawa groaned, annoyed. “Why did you tell him that?”

“I shouldn’t have?”

“He’ll now yell at me!”

“He won’t, it was not your fault.”

“Okay, you explain.” Oikawa leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms.

“ _Hello? Anyone there?_ ” Iwaizumi was getting impatient.

“Iwaizumi, it was not his fault. He was attacked by three delinquents and one of them had a knife.”

Ushijima told the story in less detail than Oikawa would have and, thankfully, omitted the part about Oikawa being too handsome and flirting with a flock of girls. That worked for Iwaizumi as he calmed down and promised he wouldn’t punch Oikawa as soon as he sees him.

“ _You’re his hero, Ushiwaka_!” Ushijima heard Iwaizumi laugh. “ _I wish I could’ve seen his face when he realized who helped him._ ”

“It was an unpleasant experience for both of us. I’m glad it ended without any further complications.”

“ _I didn’t think Tokyo was such a dangerous place. Keep an eye on him while you’re there, okay?_ ”

“I will.”

Both hang up and Ushijima gave Oikawa his phone back, noticing Oikawa’s cheeks were a bit flushed. He heard everything Iwaizumi said.

 “What are you staring at?” Oikawa snapped at him.

“Nothing” Ushijima faintly smiled and ordered another bowl of ramen, ignoring Oikawa’s glaring.

 

_~ fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll write a part 2 if the inspiration strikes again... I really want my "Dream Team" to play a match against Itachiyama! :P


End file.
